Sam Sadler
A Bit About Sam One of your friendly locals dedicated to keeping the cogs of Lower Duck Pond’s government turning. He’s 24, unmarried, siblings to Isabelle and David Sadler, son of Mary and Richard Sadler. Like his family, Sam’s from a line of townies, born and raised in LDP. After graduating from nearby Exton Academy, he went on to complete four years of research at the Wharton School of Business at North Bridge University, graduating Magna Cum Laude in Management and Economics. From there he went on to serve as Town Administrator and was promoted twice in his time. After four years of service, he decided to forego his tenure to pursue the 2020 Mayoral Candidacy. During the campaign process, he was recommended for a seat on the City Council. Pending the election outcomes, he tentatively agreed, and now serves the town as a City Councilman. After accepting the new position, Sam moved into a new home in the Tudor Grove neighborhood. He will be joined there by lifelong friend Agent Claire Devens, Sabine, their Caracal, and Hans and Sabra, their two Frisians. Sam brings with him an eclectic collection of classic and vintage automobiles and hopes to construct a public auto heritage museum for his collection in the near future. A recently Entered Apprentice to LDP’s newly established chapter of Freemasonry, Sam is a community man, committed to his brothers, and committed to the town. Family Origins Sam's family origins are from the Indies, mostly India and its immediate surrounding neighbors. They immigrated to this nation generations ago under British Colonial Rule and handled many of the areas local plantations. Years later, under the Industrial Revolution, his forefathers established their own textile mills and steelworks factories, driving much of Lower Duck’s economic prowess until the war. Both the first and second World Wars were difficult for the industrialists, but the factories were converted to aid in the war efforts and ended up turning out vast profits as a result. They were shut down shortly thereafter, and Sam's family moved into the business of automotive manufacturing and consumer appliances. In more recent years, they have evolved into a relatively prominent house of financiers and politicians, though Sam admits he tends to distance himself from their more corporate-oriented goals. Sam Sadler for Mayor, 2020 From the official announcement: Good morning Lower Ducklings! As the 2020 Elections rolls around, I humbly wish to cast my name for the ballot as candidate for your new Mayor! If we haven’t met, I am Sam Sadler, lifelong resident and civil servant to this outstanding town and its wonderfully diverse communities. As a representative of our government and chief among civil servants, your health, happiness, safety, and satisfaction have always been at the forefront of my work. My primary goal has always been doing right by our people and our town - never selling out to large lobbying interests, never undercutting or undermining the efforts of our residents for monetary gain, and never turning a blind eye to people that make this town home for all of us. I want to ensure the same positive benefits for all with a renewed focus on town infrastructure, improving our roads, our facilities, our buildings, and our amenities. I commit to bringing our town into a new era of sustainability and independence with a fresh focus on clean and renewable energies. I want to continue adding the infrastructure for electric and hydrogen-powered vehicles, improve public transportation, and reduce traffic with smarter technologies. I am a strong proponent of educational excellence and the equality of education. I want to maintain our nationally acclaimed school system and deliver a new era of innovation in education with equal emphasis placed on all areas of study, from STEM to Liberal Arts, Social Studies and Sciences, Athletics, and so much more. Our knowledge is our number one asset, and we want to ensure our educators are able to provide a well-rounded education to all! I also believe that we, as a town, have a responsibility to support and encourage our local businesses, their owners, and their customers, and it will be one of my foremost goals to incentivize new businesses with competitive terms, existing businesses with partnerships and sponsorships, and encourage customers with initiatives and deductions to help our local economy flourish. And with a flourishing economy, greater mobility, and an expanding citizenry, we are redoubling our efforts on healthcare expansion - we want our hospitals and institutions to be on the forefront of modern medical research, and we want our facilities to be on the cutting edge for our patients. If you believe our town deserves all of this and more, please consider me for your Mayoral Candidate. I want to give this town the absolute best it deserves, and I want to make sure we, as a community in its entirety, will remain happily successful for generations to come! Quotes, Recommendations & Misc. * "There’s the Sunny Meadows Drive-In on Wright Hill, just a stone’s throw away from Mama Red’s Diner - that’s always a great option! If you’re looking for a good indoor venue, the Beacon Theater on Main Street is a phenomenal establishment, complete with a dining service. The kids will sure be happy to try their creamy mac’n’cheese, crispy chicken tenders and fries, fresh hot dogs, and so much more! And the wife will be happy with the excellent wine selection!" * "LGBTQIA+ rights are human rights and we believe that any couple or family should have the opportunity to grow and flourish, regardless of preference or belief, etc." * "When Jean left Lower Duck Pond and closed the beloved Vineyard it was devastating, as well you know. But ultimately we believe that people should be happy in whatever they do. She decided to start a new chapter in her life outside of Lower Duck and the Vineyard, so we understand ... I ended up coming back home because I found myself enjoying life here. Although we may not be perfect, Lower Duck has always been a charming, familiar friend and so I stay." * "We’re all Lower Ducklings, brothers and sisters of our humble town!" * "Rustwood Radio has been a staple of Lower Duck Pond since before I was born! I could never let the melodious voice of Rustwood’s announcer or the sweet tones of Rustwood’s eclectic, exceptional hits die! You can bet I will absolutely stand in support of Rustwood Radio too!" * "Tread carefully. You do not want the Sadlers as your enemy." * "It’s a fair concern, but I believe the town will make the right choice for their needs, and if it should be another candidate, then I will respect and celebrate their decision - that is the beauty of democracy. It’s the people that decide for themselves, and I can only pray that I remain in their good graces so I can serve the town as the mayor they deserve!" * "I care not for those that flaunt their wealth so wantonly." * "An election’s not over until it’s over, if you get my drift. I will campaign until I can no longer campaign. There are a number of candidates I’d have no problem endorsing if I hadn’t joined the candidacy, but such is the way elections go! Regardless, I support the people of our town, so whomever receives the majority vote will be Lower Duck Pond’s mayor and my mayor. Be it me or another wonderful candidate, the people’s word is final, and I will stand by it." * "Claire and I, as well as our families, have been visiting the restaurant since childhood, and there really is nothing else quite like them! Stop by and tell them the Sadlers or the Devens sent you and they’ll toss is a nice strawberry panna cotta or tiramisu for dessert, on us!" * "Celebrate your democratic process and fulfill your civic duty to your wonderful town! Get out and vote!" * "Strange things happen on dark roads at midnight." __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Citizens